clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Bloodgod666/Wenn ein Clan Bock auf einen Fun-War hat....
Stellt euch vor, es ist Clankrieg.... thumb|left Was macht man so in einem Clankrieg? Genau... man möchte den Krieg gewinnen, damit man *Ressourcen in Form von dem Kriegsbonus *Sterne für sein Profil und *Clan-EP bekommt. Nur... was ist, wenn man einfach mal sagt: "Leute, lasst uns mal einen Fun-Clanwar machen. Wer ist dabei?" Da stellen sich natürlich die Fragen: Wieso einen Fun-War und was springt dabei für mich raus? Der Grund ist einfach: Man kann und sollte bei Clash of Clans auch mal Spass haben. Wenn man einen Fun-CW macht sollte jedem Teilnehmer klar sein, dass man diesen CW zu 95% nicht gewinnen kann. Dementsprechend muss man abwägen, ob man seine Ressourcen dafür opfern will oder eher nicht. Dazu kommt, dass man natürlich für solch einen Fun-CW auch verlässliche Leute haben musst, die solch einen "Blödsinn" auch mitmachen wollen und die Regeln speziell für diesen einen CW auch einhalten. Mein Clan hat einen solchen CW gemacht und gerade erst beendet: Wir dachten uns einfach:"Lasst uns in der letzten Minute angreifen!" Da gab es natürlich eine kleine Diskussion über WhatApp wie das laufen soll, was beachtet werden muss und wer mitmachen möchte. Natürlich wurde da auch der Gedanke eingeworfen, dass der Sieg nicht machbar wäre... aber es sollte ja ein Fun-Clanwar sein, deswegen war dieser Gedanke nur Nebensache. Nachdem diese Hürde genommen wurde, ging es abends los. Es wurde ganz normal ein Gegner gesucht. Wie bei jedem anderen CW lief der ganz normale Vorbereitungstag..... Truppen für die CW-Burgen wurden gefordert und gespendet. CW-Bases wurden ggf auch noch mal angepasst. Also an sich bis jetzt ein typischer CW. Dann kam der Kriegstag. Bei jedem Clan läuft dieser anders ab. Die einen greifen sofort an; die anderen warten ein wenig; die nächsten greifen erst nach 12 Stunden an usw usf. Jeder Clan hat so seinen persönlichen Rythmus. Bei uns hiess es dann: Angreifen verboten! Und da juckt es jedem Clasher in den Fingern, wenn Clanwar ist. Man sah halt immer wieder, wie Gegner XYZ Clanmitglied ABC mit denundden Truppen angriffen und soundsoviele Sterne geholt hatte. Aber wir blieben stark! Bis zur letzten Minute haben wir wirklich ausgehalten. thumb|338pxDer Gegner hatte seine Angriffe gemacht, nur zwei waren übrig. Die beiden Angriffe stellten aber keine Gefahr mehr dar, da es Nummer 9 & 10 waren. Also schlug nun unsere Stunde und wir legten los, mit dem Wissen: Es müssen 23 Sterne für ein Unentschieden her und 0,01% mehr reichen für den Sieg. Tja... wie sollte es anders sein? Wir haben thumb|left|302pxnatürlich verloren.... was uns von vornherein bewusst war. Nichtsdestotrotz waren wir sogesehen sogar besser als der Gegnerclan. Denn wir haben mit unseren 10 Angriffen fast genauso viele Sterne geholt, wie der Gegner mit seinen 18 Angriffen. Also hätten wir mit allen Angriffen die Gegner niedergewältz.... Nun ja, passiert ist dies nicht und Eigenlob oder Überheblichkeit ist nicht gut. Trotzdem sind wir mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden. Dazu kommt, dass wir mit unseren 10 Angriffen fast genauso viel zersört haben in Prozent, wie der Gegner mit seinen 18 Angriffen: thumb thumb|left|300pxUnd ganz ehrlich: Es sieht schon sehr stark aus, wenn (in unserem Fall) 10 Leute gleichzeitig angreifen und man nur Schwerter auf der Kriegskarte erblicken kann. Nichtdestortotz war es ein netter Kampf und mal eine Erfahrung wert. Unbedingt diese Art von CW wiederholen muss nicht unbedingt sein, aber einen weiteren Fun-CW schliesse ich bei meinen bekloppten Leuten nicht aus..... sofern es dazwischen genug ernsthafte CW's gibt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Clankriegs-Blogs